


Two Queens

by Stayin_Alive_with_towels_and_cauldrons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27811036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stayin_Alive_with_towels_and_cauldrons/pseuds/Stayin_Alive_with_towels_and_cauldrons
Summary: How do Ginny and Luna spend the morning after getting engaged?'Ginny chuckled softly, before grinning mischievously. Luna only had time for a soft “meep!” to escape her lips before Ginny leaped towards her, attempting to kiss Luna’s nose, instead managing to kiss her cheeks, forehead, and the corner of her lips.'
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 24





	Two Queens

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this while listening to Girl in Red's new song: "two queens in a king sized bed". Enjoy!

Ginny woke up slowly to a familiar warmth pressed against her chest. Without opening her eyes, she buried her head in the soft hair in front of her and breathed in the fruity scent of Luna’s shampoo. She smiled softly and pulled her closer. They had an unusually free few days ahead of them, as Ginny had a week off and Luna had given all of her employees a week off in the slowly expanding Quibbler. On top of that, Harry and Draco were happy to take the kids for a few days.

Ginny fluttered her eyes open and took in her fiancé. She grinned wider as she remembered the events of the previous day. Ginny had taken Luna to a beautiful park on the pretense of looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and had proposed in a secluded clearing, with the chirping of innumerable birds and the scent of giant roses filling the air. Her face softened as she saw the ring on Luna’s finger. It was chosen specifically for the symbolism. It was silver, inlaid with a small but gorgeous faceted diamond with a tiny sapphire on each side.

Ginny hugged Luna closer and grabbed her left hand softly, running her thumb over the smooth gemstones. She continued doing so until she felt Luna stir next to her. “Hello, love.” she murmured. 

Luna turned around to face her, blinking the sleep from her eyes. She softly cupped Ginny’s cheek and kissed the tip of her nose sleepily. “G’morning, fiancé.” she whispered, before kissing the tip of Ginny’s nose again.

Ginny chuckled softly, before grinning mischievously. Luna only had time for a soft “meep!” to escape her lips before Ginny leaped towards her, attempting to kiss Luna’s nose, instead managing to kiss her cheeks, forehead, and the corner of her lips. Luna scurried away while trying in vain to not giggle, before realizing that she misjudged where the edge of the bed was. Ginny leaped after her and flung her arm around her waist. Instead of stopping her from tipping off the edge as Ginny had planned, the added momentum caused them to both tip off the bed. Both of them let out an audible huff, before bursting out into winded giggles as Ginny successfully kissed Luna’s nose once, twice, three times. They then just lay there giggling much more like teenagers than grown women in their mid-thirties, until both were gasping for air.

Once they had calmed down, Ginny kissed Luna softly, their mouths slotting together perfectly. Once they pulled away, Luna’s silvery-blue eyes opened to meet Ginny’s chocolate ones. The silvery eyes opened slightly wider in wonder. “You don’t have any nargles!”

Ginny's smile was filled with pure love. “Of course. My thoughts are always at their clearest when I’m with you.”

Luna never got used to anyone remembering what she said about things that she was interested in, even though Ginny always did. “You remember… as always.” She smiled before leaning in to kiss Ginny again.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

They wasted away the time with sleepy kisses and warm cuddles. While their lives weren’t perfect, they were too caught up in their bubble of happiness to care.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! This was the fluffiest thing I've ever written, and now I'm lonely and trying to escape by writing this XD


End file.
